walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Issue 132
My Theory About Whats Going On Preferences§1234567890-=Backspace Tabqwertyuiop[] Return capslockasdfghjkl;'\ shift`zxcvbnm,./shift English Deutsch Español Français Italiano Português Русский alt alt PreferenceThThis issue man. Ok so ya basically I will just be talking about the end of this issue and my predictions. OK, so at 131 when Rick said that ONE LINE about michonne really struck me. I thought about it a lot and I thought michonne did something that might have made her have to leave. (Btw at times i might be talking quickly over subjects, sorry). This is where i think is what caused michonnes leaving (Btw this theory connects to 132) i think it was cause of this guy Negan. OKay it might sound stupid but please listen i analyzed this thoroughly. Ok, so before i start, i want to stress that I think michonne will become some type of antogonist for the story. ok, so as of now, Rick is trying to change. Rick went through so much hardship, but once he realized he could bring the world back together again, he started to become optimistic again in that he could kickstart society. But Michonne, her character was very affected by the apocalypse, I think Kirkman stressed this A LOT for a reason. I think michonnes theory was that things would never go back to the way it was supposed to be, and that this is what they are meant to be, still hardened survivors. So here we get a Rick VS Michonne perspective wise, Where Rick thinks things can change but michonne was so affected that she thinks they were meant to stay hardened. But where does Negan come into play? well, him being locked up was (i think and remember guys everything i say is my theory, you are entitled to your opinions) a huge turning point in rick and michonnes relationship. Rick wanted negan locked up because he thought this was one of the first steps in restoring humanity, but michonne probably completely disagreed in that negan brutally killed glenn,caused this huge war, and keeping him alive was just stupid. And as rick starting becoming more human, michonne just completely thought he was doing the wrong thing and probably revolted against his ways which caused her to get kicked out, (hence rick saying AFTER ALL THAT HAPPENED, he still misses her) Now here is where I think michonne becomes an antagonist. And right off the bat im just going to say, I think Michonne is the leader of this walker flesh group (lets just call them the whisperers for now). Why I think this, I could say my evidence is pretty solid. First, michonnes specialty was being able to hide in herds of walkers. Remember her 2 pets, well maybe she knew well how to hide in herds, but since its been 2 years and the herds are huger, they had to go to extreme heights to blend in perfectly so they get covered in flesh. Also if michonne was kicked out, she probably had to start her own group, how she did, i dont know, but I think kirkman had this plan for a long time. I think he wanted to people who want to change (ricks side) and people already to scarred from the apocalyspe to go back (michonnes side) Guys if anyone read the whole thing, thank you so much, I know i had a lot of errors, but oh well i really hope u guys enjoyed this theory and please tell me your thoughts, thanks a bunch! StopSurving25 (talk) 00:38, October 3, 2014 (UTC)StopSurving25